Empat musim
by akanemori
Summary: empat musim mengingatkan diriku tentang dirimu dulu yang merupakan seorang—atau suatu—peri danau. Peri yang terlahir hanya untukku. #BrilliantWords: Rainbow


Vocaloid isn't mine.

A/N: Ok! This time, aka membuat yang Blue—melodius lake. Happy reading! Maaf jika diksinya tidak terlalu bagus! Karena tema kali ini tentang peri, jadi aka membuat Aoki dan Nigaito sebagai tokoh utamanya.

* * *

**Empat musim**

* * *

**[Haru]**

Pada awal musim semi, kakiku terkilir karena jatuh dari sepeda sehingga aku tidak bisa pulang. Kau datang dan menyembuhkanku dengan nyanyian merdumu itu.

Saat aku hendak berterima kasih, kau sudah tiada disana.

Padahal saat itu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan, "Terima kasih,"

* * *

**[Natsu]**

pertengahan musim panas, aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Saat itu, aku kehilangan jejak kakakku. Kau datang dan menuntunku menuju tempat kakakku berada. Saat aku menanyakan namamu, kamu hanya menjawab dengan dua kata "Namaku Aoki."

Saat aku berbalik, lagi-lagi kamu menghilang.

Padahal saat itu, aku hanya ingin mengenalkan diriku, "Namaku Nigaito,"

* * *

**[Aki]**

Daun-daun berguguran membuatku teringat saat musim gugur itu, dimana kau menolongku lagi. Aku hampir terjatuh dan tiba-tiba saja kau menolongku dari belakang. Aku selalu bertanya, kenapa kau selalu datang untuk menolongku?

Sekali lagi, kau menyanyikan suatu lagu, lagu yang menentramkan hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Rambut langitmu bermandikan cahaya senja, terlihat indah sekaligus rapuh. Seakan, kamu akan hilang ditelan cahaya senja.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyentuh tanganmu. Dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman hangatmu. "Sudah berapa lama kamu berada diluar?" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirku, aku membungkus tanganmu dengan sarung tangan hijau daun milikku. Kau hanya tertawa dan membalas "Selama yang aku tahu,"

Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas saat itu, lalu kembali bertanya "Dimana rumahmu? Orang tuamu? Mau aku antarkan pulang?" dan senyummu meredup. Kau menggeleng sambil berkata "Aku tidak tahu… dan aku bisa pulang sendiri, khawatirkan kesehatanmu saja,"

Lalu kamu pergi tanpa mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' atau 'sampai ketemu lagi'

Saat itu aku berpikir, 'kenapa jarak kita begitu jauh? Kenapa aku tidak bisa meraihmu?' tapi tetap saja, yang paling ingin aku tanyakan adalah; "Siapa kamu sebenarnya,"

* * *

**[Fuyu]**

Aku menatap butiran-butiran salju yang turun, musim dingin ini akan mengakhiri tiga tahun kehidupanku di desa ini. musim semi kedepan, aku akan tinggal di kota bersama orang tuaku dan melanjutkan kuliah disana. Kakekku baru saja menceritakan sebuah legenda. Legenda tentang peri yang tinggal di danau terpencil. Konon, peri itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan manusia. Tapi karena permintaan egois manusia, sang peri menyembunyikan danau tersebut. Saat mendengar kisah ini, yang terbesit dalam pikiranku hanya satu;

Kamu. Aoki.

Aku harus bertemu denganmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku berlari melewati hutan dan pekarangan, tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Hanya untuk bertemu kamu, aku sampai terburu-buru seperti ini yah, sejak awal aku hanya pemuda bodoh yang selalu ditolong olehmu, Aoki.

"Nigaito-kun?" ah, akhirnya aku dapat mendengarkan suaramu, Aoki. Aku berlutut dan melihat sosok malaikat itu di depanku. Tenggorokanku tercekat, "Aku memang bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya dari musim semi… aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama… Aoki," aku dapat melihatmu menangis dengan samar. Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Aku lebih menyukai jika kau tertawa.

"Nigaito-kun sudah tahukan siapa aku? Nigaito-kun juga tahukan betapa bahayanya penderita gangguan paru-paru saat musim dingin? Lalu kena—" kuletakan jariku tepat di depan bibir mungilmu, mengisyaratkan untuk diam. aku dapat merasakan gejolak hatimu saat mendekapku.

"Aoki, aku punya permintaan…" memberi jeda, aku berbisikanmu rentetan kalimat.

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Aoki."

* * *

**[Present]**

Ah, musim semi di kota besar sangat berbeda dengan desa tempatku dulu tinggal. Sesekali aku mengecek ponselku, iseng tentu saja—demi membunuh waktu. Hari ini aku senggang, jadi jangan bertanya kenapa aku bisa di pinggir danau buatan ini. omong-omong danau, aku jadi teringat tentang dirimu dulu yang merupakan seorang—atau suatu—peri danau. Peri yang terlahir hanya untukku.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Nigaito-kun."

Suaramu membuyarkan lamunanku, suara merdu yang selalu menjadi favoritku, aku mengacak rambut lazuli-mu "Kau memang selalu jam karet, Aoki,"

* * *

**[end]**

**A/N: kenapa jadi musim yah? :"D**

**Ah, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Makasih sudah membaca cerita ini~**


End file.
